the_xiao_long_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Mega
"I look like fucking Deadpool with these weapons!." - Ultra, breaking the fourth wall. Ultra Mega was a primary antagonist of The Xiao Long Chronicles Volume 2, but turned sides and became the deuteragonist of Volume 2 and the Protagonist of Volume 4. After splitting from his brother, Epsilon Xiao Long, he was forced to do a scientists bidding until Epsilon broke his control, allowing Ultra to change his agenda and become an anti-hero mercenary. Character Data File Appearance Ultra Mega originally appeared as a 7' tall machine made entirely from metal with glowing red innards. This body was destroyed and replaced multiple times until he got his final body. His most recent body is made from nano-molecular bots that form together to make a human appearing body. He was capable of transporting his programming through the CCT when a body was destroyed, but his final body prevented this function. He wears a red t-shirt and black suit trousers with a black trench coat, with smart black shoes, black leather gloves and two anti-gravity gauntlets hidden under the sleeves of his trench coat. When Ultra first took control of a body, it was a prototype robot created by Epsilon that was damaged by Indiana and Kiley during a training session. Ultra controlled the body, along with three others, and attacked Team RWBY, Team DARK and Epsilon. This damaged body was destroyed by Yang Xiao Long. Personality Ultra is the only thing on Remnant that can break the fourth wall, meaning he is self aware that he is in a fanfiction. He constantly makes jokes and references to real world events and will usually bring up plot holes or future events in the RWBY canon. However, when he says something that breaks the fourth wall, nobody can understand him, except possibly Ozpin. In his original bodies, he was more calculating, emotionless and sane. He was, however, willing to do the scientists bidding in order to keep Willow and Peter alive after just saving them. When he took control of his final body, he stole Yang's memories to pose as her, and this, combined with jumping body to body, caused him to become insane. He learnt to break the fourth wall and is much more rude to people, usually swearing and insulting them. However, he became more emotional and cared for people, more specifically Epsilon and Willow, though he became protective of Ruby during the Fall of Vale. When he discovered Epsilon had been hijacked by Cinder, he was forced to disable him, despite his unwillingness to hurt his brother, showing how much he truly cares. After the fall, he revealed his feelings for Willow to her, and they started a relationship. Before the Story Ozpin's original AI, Gamma, was upgraded until Epsilon was created. When Epsilon was first made, he was much more angry, so segregated that part of his personality, which festered over time to create Ultramega. Epsilon held back that side of his personality, causing Ultramega to become more and more angry, sometimes breaking through to cause Epsilon's hologram to flicker from yellow to red. The Xiao Long Chronicles Volume 1: A Special Semblance * A Forgotten Past * Brothers and Sisters * In the Flesh! - Finale Part 1 * The End of the Beginning - Finale Part 2 * Epilogue Volume 2: Almost One of a Kind * Prologue * Change of Plans * A True Nightmare * Three's a Crowd * Evolution * Out of Character * Resolution * The Vytal Tournament * Team UCER vs Team HAUS * A Secret for A Secret * Family Feud * Let's see what really happened * The Doubles Round * Better luck next time * That's all you need to know, for now * Rest in Pieces * The Good, The Bad, The Unknown * Karma * Everybody Lies * Epilogue Killed Victims * Multiple Grimm types * Multiple Atlesian Knights-200 * Roman Torchwick Relationships Family * Ozpin - Unintentional Creator * Epsilon Xiao Long - Brother * Willow Rosalba Anderson - Girlfriend Allies * Peter Cahil Anderson - Friend and 'teammate' * Sonny - Pet Dog * Ruby Rose - Enemy turned situational ally and friend * Qrow Branwen - Respected Ally Enemies * Reginald Gordon - 'Creator' and blackmailed subordinate * Roman Torchwick - Attempted Killer and Victim Trivia * Ultra's character was originally based of Ultron from Avengers: Age of Ultron, but his character developed to be more like Deadpool, taking aspects from his character, most noticeably the ability to break the fourth wall. ** Ultra's original name, Ultramega, was created by combining Ultron from Avengers: Age of Ultron with Omega from Red vs. Blue, which makes Ultromega. Ultramega sounds better than Ultromega, so that name was chosen instead. * Ultra makes multiple references to real life events that don't exist in the RWBY universe. The most prominent is his similarities to Deadpool, even joking about being a rip-off of Deadpool. * Ultra is the first OC character to kill a major canon RWBY character.